Venous thrombosis (VT) is one of the leading causes of mortality and morbidity resulting in approximately 300,000 hospitalizations and 50,000 fatalities per year in the United States with an incidence of 141 per 100 000 African-Americans (1.4 per 1000), 104 per 100 000 Caucasians (1 per 1000), 55/100 000 in Hispanics (0.6per 1000) and 21 per 100 000 Asian/Pacific Islanders (0.2 per 1000). Our calculations demonstrated that concurrent use of a panel of 11 genetic tests increases the positive predictive value of testing for venous thrombosis at least 30-fold. We have patented a Method Evolved for Recognition of Thrombophilia MERT that is presently under evaluation for !0proof of principle!1 for potential prediction and accurate assessment of hereditary thrombophilia in several ethnic populations. The methodology involves rapid, concurrent screening of an array of all known 145 venous thrombosis-associated recurrent mutations and polymorphisms in nine molecules antithrombin III (AT III), protein C, protein S, fibrinogen, factor V (FV), prothrombin (factor II), methylenetetrahydrofolate reductase (MTHFR), angiotensin 1-converting enzyme (ACE) and plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) genes . We have designed 291 oligonucleotide 25mer probes to be spotted onto the microarray and achieved to amplify 40 amplicons covering the variation sequences from nine different genes in a single amplification reaction by Multiplex PCR assay. We are now in the process of verifying the analytic validity of our method.[unreadable] [unreadable] A similar approach for the design of a microarray screening for susceptibility to development of age-related macular degeneration (Method Evolved for Recognition and Testing of Age-Related Macular Degeneration-MERT-ARMD has been patented. Age-related macular degeneration (ARMD) is the most common cause of severe vision loss in the United States and developed countries among people 65 years of age and older. It is a multifactorial disorder. We have designed a MERT-ARMD that will concurrently screen 105 known age-related macular degeneration-associated mutations and polymorphisms in 16 molecules (CFH, LOC387715, BF, C2, ABCR, Fibulin 5, VMD2, TLR4, CX3CR1, CST3, MnSOD, MEHE, paraoxonase, APOE, ELOVL4 and hemicentin-1 genes), using hybridization-based, high-density oligonucleotide array technology.